<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hats, Horns and Hoofs by Rebecca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184771">Hats, Horns and Hoofs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca'>Rebecca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Them's Fightin' Herds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tension, F/F, First Meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Oleander wasn't sure why she'd let the reindeer cajole her into looking at her goods.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cashmere/Oleander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hats, Horns and Hoofs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "100 words of horns as erogenous zones". It's a very tame fic though. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oleander wasn't sure why she'd let the reindeer cajole her into looking at her goods. It wasn't that she had any use for hats, nor did she care about being fashionable. And some of the accessories were really quite ridiculous — was that stack of pancakes on the top shelf? — but Cashmere had <em>looked</em> at her, had appraised her over the rim of her glasses and had somehow found her worthy, and for a moment the rest of the world ceased to matter.</p>
<p>"I like your glasses," Oleander offered for lack of anything else to say, but immediately regretted how awkward that sounded. <em>Seriously, Ollie?</em> Against her flank, she could feel Fred shake in quiet amusement.</p>
<p>Cashmere arched a single eyebrow in acknowledgement. "Thank you, my dear. They are not for sale, but I'm sure we'll find you something else." She started rummaging through the shelves, muttering to herself, but instead of paying attention to the items she considered and discarded again, Oleander's gaze was caught by the elegant curves of her ears and how they disappeared into that impossibly fluffy hair around her neck. Why would one even need to wear a scarf with all that floof? And would it be as soft to touch as it looked...?</p>
<p>"Here! Let's try this!"</p>
<p>Oleander had barely enough time to pull herself out of her silly little reverie before a purple woollen something landed on top of her head.</p>
<p>"That's a start," Cashmere murmured, pulling the hat this way and that. "If you wear your tuft like this..." Then she tugged, surprisingly gentle for all her brisk demeanour, and suddenly, somehow, Oleander's horn got in the way of things. A bolt of sensations shot down to the base of it as it came in contact with Cashmere's hoof, ran further down Oleander's neck and back until it reached the tender bones in her tail.</p>
<p>It took all of Oleander's willpower not to gasp, but she couldn't quite keep her treacherous tail from waggling a little. "Uh..."</p>
<p>She found Cashmere staring at her with an unreadable expression, and just when Oleander was wondering whether she should say something, maybe apologise, or — even better — turn her embarrassment into indignation at Cashmere's carelessness, Cashmere turned away with a satisfied smile and reached for a mirror. "What do you think?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>